utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Andromeda de Kuchidzuke wo
|font color = white |track color = #FEDA77 |CD name = Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Happy Love Song 3 Shinomiya Natsuki & Kurusu Syo |previous = - |next = Cosmic RUNNER コズミックRUNNER |current track = Andromeda de Kuchidzuke wo アンドロメダでクチヅケを }} |font color = white |name = うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ ハッピーラブソング3 四ノ宮那月 & 来栖翔 アンドロメダでクチヅケを |image = |kanji name = アンドロメダでクチヅケを |romaji name = ANDOROMEDA de KUCHIDZUKE wo |translation = Kiss in the Andromeda |type = Happy Love Song |artist = Shinomiya Natsuki (Taniyama Kishow) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Kikuta Daisuke |arrangement = Kikuta Daisuke}} The first track from the [[Happy Love Song 3|'Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Happy Love Song 3']], sung by [[Shinomiya Natsuki|'Shinomiya Natsuki']] who is voiced by ''Taniyama Kishow''. Lyrics English = Such a small flash of lightning struck this heart so powerfully! Feeling, feeling… Hey…it’s so tight! I’m sorry for my impatient lips, they won’t stop! A kiss shining, shining like a falling star! I want to obtain true courage Ah, why is it… I’m becoming afraid? I want to make you see these changes immediately! Love’s stardust! If this love’s driving force accelerates, It will guide me, in your name! Miss you Shalala… Even the birth of the universe is overshadowed by you! So here, take my hand! We’ll make a constellation! I’m drawn in by your shining eyes! My heart, your heart… they’ve been synchronized! In these arms, I want to hold you close! Is that no good? With you, singing, singing, I want to become song! Perhaps, surely! The moon’s magic… So, here, come here! Tonight you are Cinderella, with me until dawn! Love is Andromeda, a glittering jewel of miracle flowers! I’ll fly anywhere in order to protect you! Shalala… Beyond the universe, what can you see? If it’s with you, I want to travel to the ends of Sirius! And so, softly, I whispered to you Until the day this star ceases to be, We’ll never part! Time has stopped forever! Love’s stardust! If this love’s driving force accelerates, It will guide me, in your name! Miss you Shalala… Even the birth of the universe is overshadowed by you! So here, take my hand! We’ll make a constellation!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = BIBITto ochita inadzuma　kono mune ni tsuyoku Feeling　Feeling　nee… shimetsukeru sekkachi na kuchibiru GOMEN　tomaranai KISU wa Shining　Shining　ryuusei da ne shin no yuuki　te ni iretai aa naze　kowaku naru no? kawaru koto de　mitomesasetai ima sugu ai no SUTAA DASUTO　kasoku shite　koi no suishin ryoku nara michibiite　kureru hazu　kimi no na no moto Miss You SHARARA ginga no ubugoe mo　kimi ni wa kasumu yo dakara hora　te wo totte　seiza wo tsumugimashou KIRATto shita kimi no me ni　suikomarete iku My Heart　Your heart　SHINKURO shita yo kono ude dakishimetai　dame desu ka? kimi to Singing　Singing　uta ni naritai tabun kitto　tsuki no mahou saa hora　koko ni oide kimi wa SHINDERERA　koyoi boku to yoake made ai wa ANDOROMEDA　kirameita　houseki no kiseki no hana doko made mo　tondeku yo　kimi wo mamoru tame ni SHARARA kono sora no saki ni wa　nani ka mieru no ka? kimi to nara　tabi shitai　SHIRIUSU no saihate soshite sotto　sasayakunda kono hoshi owaru hi made hanasanai yo　toki yo tomare eien ni ai no SUTAA DASUTO　kasoku shite　koi no suishin ryoku nara michibiite　kureru hazu　kimi no na no moto Miss You SHARARA ginga no ubugoe mo　kimi ni wa kasumu yo futari nara　issho nara dakara hora　to wo totte　seiza wo tsumugimashou |-| Kanji = ビビッと落ちた稲妻　この胸に強く feeling feeling　ねぇ…締めつける せっかちな唇ゴメン　止まらない キスはshining shining　流星だね 真の勇気　手に入れたい 嗚呼なぜ　怖くなるの? 変わる事で　認めさせたい今すぐ 愛のスターダスト　加速して　恋の推進力なら　 導いて　くれるはず　君の名のもとMiss you シャララ銀河の産声も　君には霞むよ だからほら　手を取って　星座を紡ぎましょう キラッとした君の目に　吸い込まれて行く My heart Your heart　シンクロしたよ この腕で抱きしめたい　駄目ですか? 君とsinging singing　歌になりたい たぶんきっと　月の魔法 さあほら　此処においで 君はシンデレラ　今宵僕と夜明けまで 愛はアンドロメダ　煌めいた　宝石の奇蹟の花 どこまでも　飛んでくよ　君を守る為に シャララこの の先には　何が見えるのか? 君となら　旅したい　シリウスの最果て そしてそっと　囁くんだ この星終わる日まで 離さないよ　時よ止まれ永遠に 愛のスターダスト　加速して　恋の推進力なら　 導いて　くれるはず　君の名のもとMiss you シャララ銀河の産声も　君には霞むよ 二人なら　一緒なら だからほら　手を取って　星座を紡ぎましょう歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Andromeda de Kuchidzuke wo |file link = }} |track name = Andromeda de Kuchidzuke wo (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was sung by Taniyama Kishow in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 1000%. マジLOVELIVE1000% ライブレポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #FBC535}} Category:Music Category:Happy Love Song 3 (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Shinomiya Natsuki (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ -Amazing Aria- (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% (songs)